Born Again, For Another Chance At Love
by Aka-Chan
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!!! Ok.. I've got to say I made a BIG mistake.. At the begining of this stroy it's Aka Kinemota.. and in chapter 5 it's Aka Sakura.. I got it mixed up, so just go with the chapter 5 version please!! Gomen!! R/R
1. The Birth of Aeris

This is a CCS Crossover. Some of the Characters are OOC sometimes. Ok this is my second fanfic. So far my first one isn't so good but I plan on keep writing. So please review this.::gets on knees and begs::  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The birth of Aries  
  
I walked from table to table taking peoples orders. "AKA!!!!"my boss screamed, as I walked to the back all the customers looked at me in disbelief. "What now?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "We are five dollars short"He said while counting the money from the cash register. "But I..." I tried to protest. "It will come out of your paycheck."He said putting the money in the safe,"But I didn't.." I said uncrossing my arms getting mad. "Now go take a break so I can get someone descent to get working." He said calling in another waitress.   
  
I sat down on the bench outside of the restaurant. 'Who am I?' you ask, well thats a two part question. I am Aka Kinemota. I am 16 and I have no friends and no parents. Well, see, I just moved here from Tokyo, Japan. Were is here? Here is Tomeda, Japan. Quite a busy little town. I moved here because.... well I'll get to that later. I have been living on me own sense I was 6 years old, when both of my parents died in a car crash. Nope, I never went to an orphanage. Now why I moved here, well its is because I'm sorta a superhero. Well thats what everyone calls me. My code name Aries.   
  
"AKA!! GET BACK TO WORK!"my boss yelled "Coming" I got up and started to run inside when I tripped and fell into someone, a guy. He caught me and I blushed a bit. I stood up and bowed,"I am so sorry." I looked up and saw one of the hottest guys I think I had ever seen. He has chestnut brown hair and brown eyes,"its all right, just watch were your going next time"He gave a small grin."Al..Alright" He walked down the side walk when my boss yelled, "AKA!!!"  
  
*****  
  
I pulled out some books and paper. I had tons, and I mean tons, Of homework to do. My first day and they load me down with it. I decided to order a pizza cause there was no way I was going to cook tonight. Just the I heard the doorbell rang. "Must be my pizza" I walked to the door and opened it. It was that guy from yesterday. He Looked up, "Oh, its you again" He grinned looking at me. "Yeah...... how much?"i asked getting out my money" Don't worry about it, sense your new around here, its on the house."He handed me the pizza. "Thanks.." then he said "Whats with all the books?" Pointing to all my school books" Oh thats just the load of homework my teachers gave me today." I turned to look at all the books"Need any help?" He looked at me"Because that was my last delivery." i looked at him again" Sure, come in." i walked back inside to sraighten up a little bit. He walked in and then asked" What do you need help with?" I grabed a book" math i kinda suck at it, its not my best subject."I sat down on the couch he was sating there," You can sit down."He sat down next to me. He looked around,"What school do you go to?" i opened my book, "Tomeda High" he grinned,"I got there, too, What grade?" i set down the book "10th" he looked at the book,"Oh well one year" he picked up the book looking at the page i tried to look over his head to see what he was looking at" Oh, thats easy once you know what your doing." He picked up his head and hit me in the chin. I held my chin, when he mvoed my hand to look at it i blushes a bit. I really started to blush when he kissed me softly on the lips. I felt my face go birght red. Suddenly a sharp pain hit my head. I pulled back from the kiss and held my head. He looked up, "Whats wrong?" I looked up, the pain was unbarable, "I've just got a bad headache." I heard the town clock strick 10, the he looked at me," I have to go." He kissed me on the forehead, then left. At this time my cat Lunara walked into the room. He can talk, sorta my partner, "Aka there has been a break in at Tomeda Bank. You should get over there." I nodded, then ran to my room to change. When i cam eout i was wearing a pair of black tight pants and a white tupe top with black heals I had gliter on my eyes and on my face. I came out and looked at Lunars,"Go Get'm Aries."  
  
Aka-Chan: BLAH. im finally done this took me about 2 hours to do cause i was being interupted on the internet.   
  
The Guy in the stroy: ummm...... that took you 2 hours?  
  
Aka-Chan: ::whacks him:: Shut up, i can always kill u off you know right?  
  
The Guy in the story: ::pouts:: Fine  
  
Aka-Chan: Tell the wonderful people to review  
  
The Guy in the story: Please review cause i wana see what happens to me!!! 


	2. The hooded Figure

Chapter 2  
The Hooded Figure  
  
OK this is a short chapter but i can't combine this chapter cause, ... well you'll see. But thenk u for the people who did look at this fanfic, and come back again for more!  
  
I was outside Tomeda Bank, when i heard the alarm sound. I ran inside and Confronted the criminal. I eventuall got him down and hand cuffed with a cut across my face. When the police arrivied i watched them take the guy away, then walked out of the bank. I Jumped onto the roof watching the co pcars dirve away, I smiled then turned to leave and saw a black figure with a hood on his head. He had light blue eyed, thats was all i could see of him. After awhile of him stareing at me he jumped off the side of the bank. I ran to the edge and looked down and the guy was gone. I stode there in a daze,"were did he go?"  
*************  
  
I was sitting at home explain what happened to my cat, Lunars, he looked like he knew what was up" I don'tlike the sound of that guy in the cape." After i was done explaining it to him I got back to do my homework. I heard the clock outside strick 12 o'clock. I streched my arms,"I hate homework, geez!" I layed down on the couch and imidiatly fell alsleep. I had a dream, it was about that figure. He stared walking toward me. He kept getting closer and claser. I could see his cold blue eyed looking at me. I felt him grabing my wrist and pinninc them to the wall behind me. Then i screamed and sat up. On the other side of the room I saw a ser of light blue eyed'Could it be?'  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH thats chapter 2, i know tis short i told u it would be, but i can't do anything else it would give away too much at once. So like review PLEASE! 


	3. Syaoran

I'm Updating I'm Updating!!! Amazing!!! O.O; ok I dun wana talk long so on with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Syaoran  
  
" Lunars?" The eyes had been my cat. He stared at me" Aka are you alright, you said something in your sleep then you screamed" I nodded and stood up.. so it was only a dream. " Yes, Lunars, I'm alright, except you scared me half to death" I patted his head and he smiled " Alright"   
  
I went and put all of my books in my book bag and sat my stuff by the door. I went to the bathroom to wash my face off and I looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. I went to my room and laid on my bed. I would only get about an hour of sleep but it would be worth it. Soon after I laid down I was asleep again.  
  
********  
  
The next day at school., I had to be coming out of the most boring class in History.. No Not History.. But English.. I mean what was with that subject any way I knew how to speak English. Geez. With my dumb luck I would run into someone again and before I could even look up and say `sorry' they had pulled me into an empty class room next door. I looked around but couldn't see anything. It was pitch dark in that room. I turned around and tried to open the door but it was lock. How does a room get lock from the outside? I started to pound on the door hopping someone would hear me when I heard a voice from the corner, " Welcome Ms. Aka or should I say Aries?" I turned to where I hear the voice but I couldn't see ANYONE! Then , who ever it was, They turned me around to probably face them, but I couldn't see. I was so close but all I could see was that this person had glowing light blue eyes. "Who are y.." Before I know what was happening he KISSED me, probably trying to drown out what I was going to say to him! He pushed me against the nearest wall. I tried to look around to figure out which class room I was in but couldn't see worth a damn! He put his lips close to my neck for when he talked it sent shivers down my spin," I don't want to hurt you but.." his voice sound.. oddly familiar " I have to help and protect you.. at all cost."   
  
" What are you tal..." once again he kissed me hard, and almost telling my to ` shut up and just listen' ya know? He just didn't want me to speak. He ran his fingers up and down my bare arms. I couldn't help but shiver at his touch. " I know your secret, I'll tell if I have to, but it will be for your own good, and it will keep you safe." He put his arm around my waist and pulled my closer to him" Ok.. I'll back off... if you tell me one thing. Who are you?" I grinned in the dark, finally thinking I'd get my answer, but it never came. All he did was kiss me again. This, unlike the others, was soft and caring ," I can't tell you, not yet, forgive me." I rested my hand upon his chest. Instantly I could feel him stiffen at my touch. I whispered to him " Why" this time I would be the one giving the kiss. I could feel his head turn to the side, " I just can't" He looked around and whispered to me again " I'm sorry for this" I had no idea what he was talking about, utill he lifted me and hit my head against the wall. I fell to the ground slowly losing consciousness. He knelt next to me kissing my on the forehead." forgive me" Then I totally black out.   
  
*************  
  
I could hear voices but I couldn't see anything. " I found her on the Art room floor" a guys voice rang threw my ears. Then I could hear the nurse" Thank you, I have to take a call, stay and watch her for me please." My eyes flew open to see the guy who had helped me with my math homework the other night looking down at me. " Well.. G'mornin sleeping beauty. Decide to bless us with you waking up this lovely day?" he grinned sitting down in the chair beside the bed. I sat up looking around, " What happened?" He sighed, I guess not really wanted to explain, " I found you passed out on the art room floor, but your alright now Aka." He smiled at me. I stared at him and my cheeks turned pink "H-How do you know my name?" He laughed slightly at me.. I guess " It was in your books, I had to check to see who you where." I shook my head then wondered " I never did catch your name. " He smiled again " I'm Syaoran Li, But you can call me Syaoran." ( he said that cause of the jap thing with calling people by their last names and all x.x)  
  
The nurse came back in and put some papers on her desk," Thank you Mr. Li, You can go back to class now and let the girl rest." He stood and started to the door and turned to me and waved "See ya Aka" he turned and ran out the door. I laid back trying to figure out who that person in the room was, when I feel asleep... again.  
  
WEEEE... finally done. i consider that a long chapter.. My fingers hurt. Who is the shadow man? and Syaorans HERE!!! muwhaha :: drools:: Syaoran...  
  
Review please. 


	4. Eriol

I'm updating again!!! Amazing!!   
  
Ok, I gota say I don't own Card Captor Sakura.. But I do own my original character Aka!!  
  
On with the story!!....Oh and btw If you happen to be an Eriol fan.. I'm sorry you might NOT want to read this fanfic.. I like him he's cool and all but in this fanfic... he's totally evil...x_x; If your still going to read it.. all I gota say is.. I warned you!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eriol  
  
The next day at school I was sitting in the back of the room talking to my new friend Tomoyo. The teacher cleared his throat to get our attention," We have a new student," the class hated to have any kind of new student, I found that one out the hard way! This guy walked into the class room. He had short black hair and glasses. His eyes were locked on to something.. I mean someone. He was starring at... Me? Why was he just starring at me. Then the teacher continued" This is Eriol, he is transferring from England. How about I put you behind.." he looked around the class room and pointed to me " Behind Kinemota." As this guy walked to his new seat he stared at me the whole way there. I could feel my cheeks turn pink. I felt like he was watching my every move.   
  
At the end of class I walked outside for Lunch. I sat at the nearest tree and started to take out my lunch when I heard a voice behind me," Do you mind if I join you?" I turned my head around to see Syaoran, I nodded," Sure." He sat down next to me and looked at me, "How's your head?" I looked up from what I was eating to him, " It's fine, thanks." He smiled at me again. Then it hit me, his eyes, he had those light blue eyes, of that figure! ( Ok I know that not true.. but it's just the way the plot went. I know he had brown eyes!! I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this!! Sorry!!) I let out a gasp, and his smile faded from his face," What?" I looked around for somewere to go, " Nothing I...Have to go." I stode up and started to leave when he reached out and grabbed my hand, I turned to look at him," Whats wrong, Aka?" He looked at me with eyes that showed deep concern," I ...uh... just forgot my homework." With that a broke away from his grip and ran to the school.  
  
(Ok I'll warn you Eriol fans again... Read at your own risk)  
  
I walked into an empty part of the school. ` How could he be right under my nose the whole time.' I looked around. ` Oh.. boy.. why did I have to come in here by myself.' Then at the end of the hall way I say that new kid, Eriol. He started walking towards me, fast. His eyes looked ice cold, and he had a grin on his face. I tired to back away, as he got closer but I found myself square against a wall again. Now he stode right infront of me, he grabbed my chin bring me closer to him," Why aren't you trying to escape, Aries?" My eyes widened, how did he know who I was? "How do you know?" He grinned and kissed me! His kiss was cold as ice," I know everything about you, even that boy Syaoran." He muttered something under his breath and I felt the wall behind me dissapear. I shut my eyes as he pushed me backwards. I was ready to hit the floor, but I hit something.. Soft?  
  
Muwha... Cliff hanger.. Ok thats it for chapter 4.. Next chapter gets..interesting. Once again Eriol fans.. I'm sooo sorry!! 


	5. Her Hero

Ok this is chapter 5.. I only got 1 review.. But I'm going to post anyway. I hope to get alot more.   
  
Ah.. I had this whole fic on paper and now I lost part of chapter 6 and chapter 7. So I'm posting 5 but it still will take about a week or so for me to remember what chapter 6 and 7 where about x.x; sorry!!  
  
  
  
I DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own my own character Aka Sakura.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Her Hero  
  
I opened me eyes and saw that he was now holding me down on, what looked like a bed, ` Where am I?' my thought where interrupted as he kissed me again! I tried to move out of his grasp, but my arms were behind help down with his hands, and my legs by his knees. He grinned down at me, " We're going to play a little game, my Red Cherry Blossom, I need something from you. " he moved his lips to my ear and whispered to me, " and I ALWAYS get what I want!." My eyes widened, it finally dawned on me what he was going to do to me. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him, " I am going to get what I want, right?" I yanked my head away from him. He ran a hand down my side. I looked up and he was straddled right over top of me. He then started to unbutton my shirt. I tried to move my arms, but they had some how where tied to the bed or something. I tried to scream hoping someone would hear me. I didn't have the time to scream because he covered his mouth with mine again, harder then before. He pulled my body up close to his as he whispered into my ear again, " I don't think you should do that, I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
I lay there, me eyes clenched shut, then I heard someone banging on the wall that I had fell through. It was a guys voice and he was screaming out my name. Could it have been Syaoran? " AKA!!!." I heard him scream, this time louder and closer. Eriol turned and looked at the wall," Shit.." He grabbed my chin again, tears still in my eyes, " Tell anyone this happened, and I'll kill you, got that?" All I could do was nod, I was so scared. He muttered something and all are clothes where back on and he had disappeared. I sat up and inspected myself. I shirt had been ripped, showing off a little more then I would like, but I was too scared to care. Then Syaoran came running into the room, " Aka, what happened?" I got off the bed, and started to run to him, only to trip and fall into him my face buried into his chest. And I started to cry again. He held me in his arms, and I felt a sense of like we had done this before, and this had happened before, Long ago. He looked down at me, " What happened?" I looked up at him, tears still spilling from my eyes, " Someone.. He.." I leaned on his chest again. " I don't know." He started run his fingers through my hair, " it's alright, who ever it was is gone now." I yanked my head away and looked at him, " No.. He's not, he wont go away, He goes to this school!!"  
  
Sorry for it being so short, but thats where I decided to end this chapter. Sorry once again Eriol fans. ._. 


End file.
